overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian
Brian is an older boy who appears with his younger brother, Timmy in the Cinematic Trailer for Overwatch. Story During a visit to a museum exhibition dedicated to Overwatch, Brian watched an introduction video about the organization alongside his brother, Timmy. While Timmy was a big fan of Overwatch and always got excited while talking about them, Brian didn't seem to care much for the peace-keeping group. Timmy did not know that and continued to talk about some of Overwatch's former agents, such as Soundquake, Fusionator, and his personal favorite, Tracer. Brian just sighed and kept walking, brushing his brother off. He stopped for a bit to look at the Doomfist's gauntlet. His brother caught up to him and droned on about Winston, who had defeated Doomfist. Finally, Brian spoke in dismay, telling his brother that Overwatch had been shut down, and half of the agents was mercenaries. Timmy was irritated by that and pretended to shoot a rocket at his brother. At the same time, a rumble could be heard along with the ground shaking, making Timmy stop in surprise. The ground shook again, this time louder. Just then, two figures dropped through the window skylight, shattering the glass. One of them, called Widowmaker, used her grappling hook to separate from the other figure known as Winston. After snarling at her, Winston noticed the presence of two siblings and ran to cover the bullets for them, while also telling them to find better cover. Brian quickly grabbed his brother and ran away. The fight soon escalated when a dark-cloaked and smoky figure known as Reaper joined the woman's side as another fighter, which is revealed to be Tracer, joined Winston's side. The two kept running away from the fight, trying to escape. After Reaper used his signature move known as Death Blossom, Tracer hid behind a stand after encountering a problem with her chronal accelerator. She then noticed the two siblings, who hid behind the same stand. She additionally said her catchphrase, leaving Timmy flabbergasted. The three of them peeked out to see Winston was down by the attack. On the other side of the museum, Widowmaker broke the glass protecting the Doomfist's gauntlet, planning to take it. Tracer was worried for Winston, whom Reaper was approaching; she did not notice the gauntlet. After Winston and Tracer got back into the fight again, Brian decided to take matters of protecting the gauntlet into his own hands, and told his brother to stay back. Widowmaker turned her notice to the fight for a few moments, but then turned back to the gauntlet, revealing it to be gone. Brian, who had taken the gauntlet seconds ago, did not have enough time to run, thus clutching it in fear as he was still behind the case. Before she could discover him, Timmy, who had been watching, screamed for his brother to watch out, making the sniper turn her focus to him. Before she could react, Brian leaped forward and punched her in the face with the gauntlet equipped, creating a large shock wave strong enough to throw Widowmaker far away, and break the gauntlet when Brian fell to the ground. When Widowmaker stood up and prepared to attack him, Winston and Tracer ran to the site in time, covering for Brian and taking her rifle. Disarmed, she used her grappling hook to escape, taking Reaper with her. After Winston jumped after them, Tracer noticed the two siblings once again. Shaken by what had happened, Brian held out the gauntlet to her. Smiling, she took the gauntlet, telling them, "You know, the world could always use more heroes." Tracer then bid them farewell, returned the gauntlet to its damaged case, and slipped away. After a short silence, Timmy immediately hugged Brian after yelling in triumph, Brian responded by hugging him back, all while the last scene of the introduction movie featuring the heroes of Overwatch appeared behind them. pl:Brian Category:Character Category:Male